Vehicles used for transporting large numbers of people, including city buses and school buses, are generally higher above the ground than passenger car vehicles. Accordingly, several steps are provided in the entry way for passengers to climb between the ground and the floor of the vehicle.
Handicapped persons, such as a person on crutches, cannot easily climb steps and thus entering or leaving a bus is a very difficult problem.